There are available metal brackets to which lengths of standard lumber, such as 2.times.4's, may be secured to form a conventional sawhorse or trestle. However, a sawhorse, once assembled with such brackets, is not collapsible and not easily transported from place to place. Moreover, such brackets are generally formed so that the two pairs of legs are disposed parallel to a vertical plane, and do not diverge with respect to each other, as is desirable for greater stability.